ultimatemarvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Woman
Real Name Jessica Drew Alias Peter Parker (Female Clone), Julia Carpenter, Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman Powers Heightened Strength, Heightened Agility, Danger-Sensing "Spider-Sense", Manifests Organic Webbing from Fingertips First Appearance Ultimate Spider-Man #98 Pre-Ultimatum Clone Saga Most of the Spider-Man clones were not stable, and three of them escaped. Spider-Woman decides to follow the clones to make sure they don’t make contact with real Peter or Mary Jane. But as she approaches 'her' old house, Peter’s memories come rushing back and she loses it for a while. She hides in old abandoned warehouse, where she used to hang out. There she meets the real Peter Parker who was looking for Mary Jane and is quite freaked out. Peter accuses her of taking MJ, and the two have a little sparring match. Spider-Woman being more in control than Peter, manages to knock him out and run away. Later that night, when Peter Parker was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., she steps in and helps Peter to escape. During their search for other clones, she explains to Peter who she actually is and how she was created. They happen upon an old Oscorp building where Spider-Woman thinks the one called Kaine might be. They enter the building and see two of the clones fighting a hairy monster, which turns out to be MJ injected with the Oz formula. The original Peter Parker manages to calm MJ down, and she transforms back to a human. But then Nick Fury, Fantastic Four and Dr. Octopus arrive. Peter convinces Mr. Fantastic to take MJ away and to try to cure her. Once the Fantastic Four leave, they learn that Dr. Octopus was the mastermind behind the clones. Peter makes a deal with Nick Fury, that he will go with SHIELD if he leaves Dr. Octopus alone with them for 10 minutes; Nick Fury accepts the offer. Tarantula immediately attacks Dr. Octopus after Fury leaves, but Dr. Octopus reveals that he can control metal and builds himself new metal arms, Tarantula is pierced by one of the flying pieces, and dies. Peter Parker and Spider-Woman then attack Dr. Octopus and after a long a hard battle they manage to defeat him. Spider-Woman however didn’t want to go back into the CIA, and escapes. She goes back to the old warehouse in Queens, and waits for Peter to show up. He eventually does, and they say their goodbyes. She decides to leave New York and be Jessica Drew for a while; Peter also gave her a blessing to use the Spider-Woman name. Ultimatum Months later Spider-Woman returns to New York. As she swings through the city, she notices Vulture flying with a big bag of cash. She drops on him and webs him up for the police. But then Human Torch shows up, and she slips by mentioning his real name. Human Torch is curious how she knows that and what her relation is to Spider-Man. Human Torch asks if she is Spider-Man’s cousin, but she quickly swings away to avoid further questions. Then unexpectedly, a giant wave of water hits New York. Spider-Woman does whatever she can to help, saving some people from being hit with a power line. Recognizing one of them as Aunt May, she grabs her and swings to a rooftop. At first Aunt May can’t handle that she calls her 'aunt,' but as she sees the damage around her, she asks Spider-Woman to bring Peter Parker back to her. Spider-Woman promised she will. As she swings through the city, she notices a purple sphere. As she approaches it, she sees the sphere explode. Spider-Woman is hit with the resulting hit wave and falls to a nearby roof. Hulk sees her and comes rushing towards her. Jessica tries to get away, but Hulk catches up with her. Luckily the military arrive and catch Hulk’s attention; after dealing with them he jumps away. Spider-Woman returns to the epicenter of the blast to search through the rubble, but finds nothing. Kitty Pryde then arrives, and Spider-Woman is happy to see her. She rushes to hug her, but Kitty doesn’t recognize her and she phases through her, which hurts Spider-Woman. The two then save several dozen people together, and when the rescue helicopters arrive and took the civilians away, they go to search through Dr. Strange's house ruins. At first they don’t find anything, but when some of the water floods the street, it carries a tattered Spider-Man mask to them. Post-Ultimatum Months after the global disasters, Jessica meets Bombshells: a mom and her daughter robbing a bank. While battling them, Human Torch shows up, and helps her to defeat the villains. After the battle, the Human Torch again asks questions about her relation to Spider-Man, but then pretends to leave. Spider-Woman ducks into an alley and takes off her mask, only to be confronted by Human Torch again. Finally she gives in and tells Human Torch that she is Jessica at which Human Torch asks her out. Her answer is not revealed, but Johnny later brags that they kissed. Ultimate Enemy Spider-Woman continues her original plan of bringing down Roxxon. She knows that they will try cloning someone again, just because they already crossed that line with her. After of months of observing them, she witnesses an attack on the Roxxon building. Although she believes that they themselves are to blame, she still goes in to save them. Later, Jessica hears about the attack on the Baxter Building, and then she herself is attacked. Managing to dodge out of her apartment, Jessica swings away from the attacker. She goes to Soho to check on Spider-Man, but is too late, as the attacker had been there too. Ultimate Mystery Spider-Man is however okay, but she decides to wait outside. When Spider-Man suddenly swings away, she follows him. They agree to have a team-up and go after the one responsible for the attacks. Spider-Woman suggests that they infiltrate Roxxon, because they were also attacked, and they might learn something: either Roxxon created it or if not, why they were attacked exactly. Spider-Woman makes herself an alias, Julia Carpenter, and applies for a position in Roxxon as a scientist. On her first day she is introduced to a group of people who she is meant to work with: The Brain Trust. In that group are: Dr. Arnim Zola III, Private Investigator Misty Knight, Nathaniel Essex, Dr. Layla Miller and Dr. Samuel Sterns. Shortly afterward, they witness another attack on the Baxter Building and Roxxon suggests they move into underground bunker. While waiting there, Misty Knight starts to ask her questions and figures out that Spider-Woman is not who she says she is. The Brain Trust then reveal that they suspect Roxxon in the attacks as well. Spider-Woman still doesn’t trust them and when they want to see her powers, she webs them all up and runs from them. One of the Brain Trust members transforms into a brute of some sort and knocks her out before she can get away though. Ultimate Doom Spider-Woman awakens, bound on a table and meets the man behind the Brain Trust, Doctor Octopus. It doesn’t take long for Spider-Man to arrive and save her just before Roxxon is attacked again. Spider-Man and Spider-Woman start rescuing civilians. They also notice Dr. Octopus is in danger. Spider-Man rushes to help him. Although Spider-Woman wants to let him die, Spider-Man eventually manages to convince her to save him. After the confrontation with Reed Richards, Spider-Woman becomes an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ultimates Spider-Woman is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a member of the Ultimates. She aids the Ultimates in their struggle against The City and on returning to her apartment in the Triskelion she finds a dossier on Miles Morales left by Nick Fury. This dossier details Miles and his activities as Spider-Man. Spider-Woman confronts Miles as he is in a knock-off Spider-Man costume. She kicks him in the face and demands to know who he is. At the Triskelion, Spider-Woman and Nick are talking to Miles about his future and what they will do with him when Electro breaks free from containment. Miles fights Electro and gains the upper hand due to his camouflage ability and manages to disrupt Electro's powers through a venom sting. This gives Fury the opportunity to open fire on Electro. With Electro detained once again, Nick sees the potential in Miles and instructs Spider-Woman to give him a suit. Spider-Woman makes it clear to Miles that this is his one and only chance.